


Already Up to Speed

by KennaM



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dare, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaM/pseuds/KennaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fulfillment of a fic dare from a friend. The Doctor meets his new companion and she's from the internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Already Up to Speed

Chloe was exhausted by the time the pair stopped running, turning onto a small, empty side street where she doubled over to catch her breath. The tall man stepped hurriedly past the nearby parked cars, then stopped and pivoted, poking his head around the corner to see if they were being followed.

“Did we lose them?” Chloe asked between breaths.

“Not for long.” The man turned back down the side street, fumbling in his pocket for a key as he went. Straightening herself, Chloe followed, wringing her hands and looking over her shoulder nervously as she waited for him to fit the key into the blue door and push it open.

Ignoring her, the man rushed into the big blue box, dashing towards the console at the center of the room to consult his scanner. Chloe followed hesitantly, closing the door slowly behind her and looking around, soaking everything in.

The man’s eyes finally snaked down to the girl standing by the door, a smiling creeping onto his face as he waited for her to say what they always said.

Chloe grabbed the nearest handrail, her breath still ragged. “So, have you figured out just what that was yet?” she asked.

A look between confusion and disappointment passed over the man’s face. “I… well, yeah… my TAR… it’s bigger….”

Chloe’s eyebrows knitted in a look of mock confusion, and she waved her free hand in front of her nonchalantly. “What, this? No, I’m already caught up on this part.”


End file.
